kuroshitsujifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Kagayaku Sora no Shijima ni wa
Kagayaku Sora no Shijima ni wa (輝く空の静寂には, В тишине сияющего неба) используется как песня для окончания эпизодов 8 и 12 во втором сезоне аниме и седьмой OVA. Она исполняется Kalafina , которая также пела одну из песен для первого сезона, Lacrimosa . Текст песни в тв-варианте Ромадзи Tsumetai namide o kakaete Toki ga michiru koro Anata wa hikari o sagashite Yami o hiraku darou Sayonara nido to wa Aenai anata da kara Itoshiku kuruwashiku Yoru wa mune o eguru you ni Kagayaku sora no shijima ni wa Anata no ie ga aru Tsuki wa ochiru yami no mukou Minamoto e kaeru hosoi michi Перевод (английский) Holding cold tears When time is up You’ll search for light And open up the darkness, right? Goodbye, because I can’t ever Meet you again As if the night gouges my chest Lovingly and madly In the silence of the shining sky There exists your home The moon sets across the darkness Returning to its origin on a narrow path Перевод (русский) Холодных слез забрав печаль, Когда настанет срок, Ты будешь свет искать в ночи, Тьму вызвав на порог. Прощай, могу я никогда Не встретить вновь тебя... Ночь с силой сдавливает грудь Безумно и любя. В тиши сияющих небес, Навек твой дом укрыт. Сквозь тьму проходит лунный свет, К истокам узкий путь лежит... Полный текст Романдзи Tsumetai namida ha kakaete Toki na michiru koro Anata wa hikari wo sagashite Yami wo hiraku darou Akane no utagoe Sono mune wo somete yuku Eien ni kogarete Chi ni sogu shiraberou youni Kagayaku sora no shijima ni wa Watashi niwa ga aru Itsuka anata ga tadoritsuku Miri wa no kanata ni mada sortiya mari michiya sari mortiya mari ha imarida sortiya mari michiya sari mortiya mari e imariita da Keiko: astaia ima iya solti mia dia Wakana: Atare mifiriya anida Tsuki ha mamoru yoru no yami ga Sasayaku komori uta Nakanai kodomo no hitomi ga Yume ni nureru made Sayonara nidoto wa Aenai anata dakara Itoshiku kuru wa shiku Yoru wa mune wo he kuru you ni Kagayaku sora no shijima ni wa Anata no ie ga aru Tsuki wo ochiru yami no mukou Minna motome kaeru Hosoi michi Перевод (английский) When you are overflown with cold tears, and when the time is ripe, you'd probably have sought out light, and shattered darkness. The Persian-red singing voice slowly dyes your chest the same color, as if it's an eternally yearning and swiftly dispersing melody. In the stillness of the shining sky is my backyard garden. Some day you will finally reach the other side of the shore. The night's darkness, while guarding the moon, whispers along a lullaby, on and on, until the eyes of the children, who no longer cry, become soaked in dreams. Farewell... Since I will never see you a second time, it feels like my chest is being hollowed out by the night, dearly and madly. In the stillness of the shining sky is your home of return. Beyond the darkness where the moon sinks is a narrow path that leads you back to the beginning. Перевод (русский) Когда заполнил сердце поток слез твоих, Когда это время настало… Попробуй ты найти луч, что светит в ночи. Разрушить, что тьма создала. Звучит мотив…. Как кровь – багрян. Он окрасит грудь в этот скорбный цвет. Сковала все вечная грусть. Растворилась песня - ее больше нет. А в небесах сияющих тот же покой… Сокрыт в них мой тайный сад души. Настанет день, я верю, достигаешь и свой Причал, что видишь ты вдали. Ночная тьма - защита для светлой луны, Что песню поет нам тихо вновь. Глаза детей, что больше не льют своих слез, Окутали светлые сны. Прощай навек. Ведь больше нам Не встретиться в этой жизни вновь. В груди моей теперь пустота… Только ночь… В ней безумье, и в ней же любовь. А в небесах сияющих тот же покой… В них дом, куда вернешься ты. Вдали от тьмы, где тонет вновь тихо луна, Есть путь, направит он тебя. Чтоб вновь все начать… Галерея Kagayaku_Sora_1.png Kagayaku_Sora_2.png Kagayaku_Sora_3.png Kagayaku_Sora_4.png Kagayaku_Sora_5.png Kagayaku_Sora_6.png Kagayaku_Sora_7.png Kagayaku_Sora_8.png Kagayaku_Sora_9.png Kagayaku_Sora_10.png Персонажи Персонажи эндинга, в порядке появления: *Алоис Транси *Лука Маккен en:Kagayaku Sora no Shijima ni wa Категория:Закрывающие темы Категория:Музыка